Running Out of Time
by Northern Dream Catcher
Summary: Two Pegasus Ponies come to Paradise Estate, both with a deadly disease, one of them dies, and when the other starts running out of time, the one who means everything in the world to her turns his back on her...


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony, however, these characters are mine.

So anyway, this story is about... well... you'll fingure out :P

* * *

She was a small pony, crouching in the hole dug by rabbits in a dry riverbed. Wind blew rain-filled air towards her, spraying her face like darts and narrowing her eyes. She had been wandering for many days, but she had to stay strong for her twin sister. She brushed her dark pink forelock out of her eyes and tucked her wings in closer to her. Next to her lighter pink body, her sister, a silvery-pink Pegasus Pony with a pink mane and tail, copied her.

It had been raining for many days now, and her sister was growing weaker and skinnier. She feared for the worst when it came to her. The rain whipped around outside, and the wind howled like a wolf. The pink pony narrowed her eyes through the rain, was it possible that they could find Paradise Estate? She nudged her sister gently.

"I'm going out for help." She murmured, "I'll be back." Her silvery sister blinked quietly, trying to contain herself from crying, and scooted backwards, out of the way of more of the rain as her sister hurried forward.

Rain stung and lashed at her like a whip, wind tore and pulled at her body and mane. She struggled to step forward, each hoof forward was exhausting. At the edge of the forest near the dry riverbed, she turned and looked behind her; she had made some progress, but not a lot, the burrow was still in sight.

She shook her head, she shouldn't have gone out of the burrow, she was sick, and growing weaker as the days went on. Her sister was even worse, both ponies stricken by a strange disease and slowly dying. Hunger and pain had driven them from where they had caught the disease to the present, in search of the place that could cure them.

The pink pony raised her head to the cloudy sky, the rain had battered her shoulders red, and the wind stung her eyes. She couldn't risk flying in these conditions, it would be to risky, and to dangerous. Instead, she tucked her wings as close as possible to her and lowered her head, plowing forward into the forest.

_I promised Illusion that I would find us a home_, she spat fiercely to herself, _and I intend to keep that promise!_ Her dark green eyes flashed and, spurred by new energy, she plowed forward faster, each step more confident then the last.

But her new strength wore through quickly, and she was soon growing even more tired. She stumbled out of the forest into a large field, dark clouds swarming overhead. She shivered, and felt her knees go limp, collapsing to the ground, shaking and freezing.

* * *

Wolfie and Valiant were standing inside of Paradise Estate, Valiant shaking his head at the ferocious storm outside. Valiant was a gray pony, with a lighter mane and tail and big blue eyes, while Wolfie was stouter and strong, brown with a darker mane and tail with black eyes, both of them were Pegasus Ponies. Behind them, Baby Razzle Dazzle and Baby Missing Jewel were playing with their mothers Hidden Cove and Dream Chaser. Baby Razzle and Baby Jewels' Fathers, Timothy and Starry Nights, talked not far away with Noel and Dream Catcher.

"This is one heck of a storm, eh, Valiant." said Wolfie to his best friend, "Biggest one in a long time."

"We had a dry summer last year." admitted Valiant, "That summer the pool got a whole foot lower."

"Yup, it was the same summer Mirage died." said Dream Chaser from holding Baby Jewel, "You must miss Mirage a lot, Wolfie."

Wolfie gulped and nodded, a painful load of memories sweeping back over him. Mirage had been his girlfriend until the drought last summer, when water was so scarce that some ponies had died, including Mirage. He nodded quietly, "We all miss Mirage." he forced himself to say quietly, "And Angel and Dream Giver."

"I could never forget Dream Giver." whispered Noel from not far away, the white unicorn breaking away from Dream Catcher, her red-and-green mane sweeping lightly along her as she stood next to Wolfie.

Wolfie nodded quietly, and blinked as the rain stopped, but the wind continued to whip around wildly. Out on the field, Wolfie narrowed his eyes, was that what he thought? On the ground, a small, mud-splattered heap of a Pegasus Pony. At once he wheeled away from Noel to Valiant.

"Valiant, there's a pony outside, it looks like she's dying!"


End file.
